halofandomcom-20200222-history
Wall Hacking
Wall Hacking is the use of physics glitches in Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2 and Halo: Reach to force objects through walls and barriers. It can also refer to a subdivision of ledging in Halo: Combat Evolved that involves ledging in a wall that is sloped inward, or where the player is no longer standing on a ledge, but floating between ledges. Common Definition One common and well-known example the common definition is on the Multiplayer map Danger Canyon on Halo: Combat Evolved. Because this map is arranged in a circle, with the two bases next to each other (albeit with a wall in between), if a player passed through the wall, they would end up inside opposing team's base. People have done this in Team CTF games when teamkilling was disabled by "ramming" another teammate through the wall with a high-speed land vehicle, like a Ghost or a Warthog. The "rammed" player gains enough speed to fly through the wall and pop out at the other base. Sometimes the player does not have enough velocity to travel through both walls, in which case they will fall through the map and die. This is unofficially referred to as 'Ghost Hacking' within the gaming community when the glitch is performed with a Ghost. A single player can also glitch through the wall by strafing sideways toward it with a Ghost. Right before a collision occurs, the player should dismount the Ghost; the vehicle will force them through the target surface. Also in Halo: Combat Evolved sometimes a banshee can hit a player so hard that it will force them through the ground where they will fall for several minutes below the game, This is most common on the multiplayer map Blood Gulch. Halo: Combat Evolved There are several methods of forcing a player through a wall in Halo: Combat Evolved. As previously mentioned, when team-killing is disabled a player can easily be rammed through walls by a teammate in a vehicle. If a character spawns in a corner, he can be surrounded by other players and forced into the wall simply by being pushed. Proper use of teleporters can also result in players being forced outside of the maps boundaries. Even with teamkilling enabled, two players can force one another out of the map by gentle pushing with a vehicle, either by driving very slowly, meleeing, or as seen here by slowly pushing with a turret. Ledging Definition In Halo: Combat Evolved, within the ledging category of stunting, there is a subdivision known as Wall Hacking. Wall Hacking, contrary to the well known cheating term, involves ledging within a wall where the majority of John-117's body is not in the wall. (The feet or legs are in the wall, but the upper body is sticking out). The second definition involves the Chief hanging by his upper body or by his head from a ledge. Common examples of Wall Hacking can be found on Damnation, within the Hallway Ledge when you fall between the Ledge and the wall; on Blood Gulch, on two ledges behind the Blue base. Halo 2 In Halo 2, certain maps have spots where, if players are thrown with enough force at a certain angle or speed, they will fall through the map. This usually only happens with rag doll animations, used when a player is killed. For example, by stacking up objects and exiting a vehicle, you can end up in a secret room in Halo 2's "Foundation." Halo: Reach In Halo: Reach, it is possible to go through thin enough walls by assasinating or by entering or hijacking a vehicle. This is most easily done with a grid in Forge World, as that you can see the enemy or vehicle on the other side. You can also place a turret behind the wall and use it instead of a vehicle.﻿ Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Glitches Category:Halo 2 Glitches Category:Halo: Reach Glitches